This Love
by Cjeezy
Summary: "Yes you are." Max stated in a dreamy voice, unaware that he was thinking out loud. Justin heard this and glanced at his brother."What did you just say?" "I didn't want you to find out this way." Max mumbled. Max/Justin SLASH
1. The Outting

"Why this? Why him? Why me?" Justin Thought.

Justin began to accept the fact that he was gay, and he had a crush on a guy. However, this guy happen to be his younger brother Max. He loved everything about Max, his clueless ways, his random thoughts, and most of all, him. Justin's feelings were so intense, he could barely be in a room with Max, especially if they were alone. This is why he didn't want to baby-sit Max that night.

"Why can't Alex baby-sit, they have more in common, they're both airheads." Justin asked trying to sound normal, but wasn't doing so well.

"Because unlike you, I have friends that want me to hang out with them." Alex shot back. Justin glared at her and then quickly turned to his parents, thinking of excuses so that he didn't have to baby-sit Max.

"We've made up our minds, you have to baby-sit Max and Alex will be back in the morning." His parents stated.

"Morning?" Justin Questioned.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night at Harper's, I just hope her mom took the plastic covers off of the couches. I hate the way it squeaks when I sit." Alex said while sitting at the counter and texting.

Within the next hour Justin's parents left for an Emergency Sandwich Convention and Alex, after saying a few mean remarks, was also gone. Justin was sitting on the couch with a glass of punch and his Wizard notes, reviewing the lesson from earlier that day. Max sneaks down the stairs wearing a gorilla mask and tip-toeing towards his brother.

"Boo!!!!" Max shouted.

"What the fuck?" Justin stated in shock.

Max was taking off his Mask and Justin was recovering from his sudden scare. He then saw Max and couldn't take his eyes off him. Max saw his brother staring at him and started to question his own appearance. "Is my hair okay? Is there something on my face?" Max was also gay and had always thought his brother was good looking, but he had never said anything because he didn't want Justin to hate him. "Is there something wrong bro?"

Justin snapped out of his state and nervously responded " uh… uh…no, you uh…just freaked me out." Justin saw that Max was looking at him weirdly and quickly looked elsewhere. Max walked over to his brother and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Justin responded, aware of the worry in Max's tone.

"Yes you are." Max stated in a dreamy voice, unaware that he was thinking out loud.

Justin heard this and glanced at his brother. "What did you just say?"

"I didn't want you to find out this way." Max mumbled.


	2. I Love you, Even if it's wrong

A/N: This story is going to be about four or five chapters long, and filled with love, sex, and drama. Don't forget to review =]

_____________________________________________________________

I Love You, Even if its wrong

Max couldn't believe he was going to tell his brother, but he had to after his little slip up. "Uh…Justin I have to tell you something, and I hope you don't hate me or anything." Max said as Justin was looking at him awkwardly. " I'm Gay." Max quickly said. Justin was shocked. After a long silence Justin finally said, "It's okay Maxi, you being gay doesn't bother me." Justin was happy by his confession and had wild fantasies about him and Max running through his head and he tried hard not to let his happiness show on his face.

Max was relieved to hear that his brother didn't hate him, but he wasn't done confessing. "Justin", he started nervously, " I have something else to tell you." Justin was staring at Max again and was trying not to fantasize about him. "What is it bro?" Justin asked.

" I'm in love with you ." Max said after a short pause. Justin smiled. Max looked at him confused. "why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm in love with you too."

"Really Justin?"

"Yes, Max."

Justin walked over and gave his brother a hug and then they sat on the couch. Justin gazed at Max and was surprised when his brother leaned in to kiss him. Justin took charge pinning Max down under him while they were kissing. Max was stiff at first , but then he relaxed and let his brothers tongue enter his mouth. They were making out for about 3 minutes before they stopped to catch their breath. " Justin, I love you, even if its wrong." Max said and was kissed by Justin, who was still on top of him. He felt something on his thigh and figured out that it was Justin's hardened member. This made Max hard as well and he knew that he wanted to have sex with his brother.

"Oh Maxi, I love you too, and I want to make love to you." Justin stated after releasing his lip lock with Max. Max nodded and Justin started to kiss his neck and collared bone. Max moaned and was enjoying every second of it. Two hickies later, Max pushed Justin off of him and started to taking his brothers clothes off as well as his own. Max's Jaw Drop when he saw the size of Justin's 9 inched cock. He then got on his knees and started licking the tip of it. Justin moaned at first contact, "Oh Max, this feels so good." Max then stated licking up and down his shaft before he started sucking it. Justin moaned more and more and Max loved pleasing his brother. He was deep throating his brothers cock and was pleased with the way his brother was moaning. Justin backed away from Max and told him to lay on his back on the couch. Max did what his brother said and was anxious for what was coming next. He moaned as Justin inserted a finger into his hole. Justin started slowly moving in and out as his brother was moaning. "Faster, Harder, Don't stop." Max moaned as his brother used two fingers now. Justin really wanted to fuck Max so he stopped fingering him and grabbed his cock. He slowly penetrated Max, and Max's eyes squinted at the pain he felt, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. Justin moved in and out slowly, and Max was moaning loudly. Justin started to thrust faster and harder and Max was enjoying it more than he thought he would.

Sweat was all over both of their bodies and Justin decided to go deeper and he thrusted into a spot that made Max moan loudly. He continued to hit that spot and Max was filled with pleasure. Neither of them wanted this to end. "Max, I'm gonna cum." Justin said while thrusting into Max's tight hole. And suddenly Max's hole was filled with Justin's juices and Justin pulled his cock out of his brothers ass. They caught their breath and then Justin started sucking Max's 6 inched member. Max was moaning again, but preferred being fucked over being sucked. After five minutes of Max getting sucked, Justin wanted Max to fuck him. Justin laid on the couch, the same way Max was earlier, and max started to finger his brother. Justin moaned softly at first, but his moans grew louder as Max inserted another finger and was going hard and fast. " Fuck me Max." Justin said in between moans.

Max followed his brother's instruction and inserted his cock into Justin's hole. Justin eyes also squinted at the pain , but started moaning as he was smothered in pleasure. Max started off slow, but went faster and harder once he had a rhythm. Justin was moaning loudly as Max found his spot. Justin was a little disappointed because Max couldn't hit his spot as hard as he wanted to because of his size, but still enjoyed being fuck by his cute brother. Max suddenly pulled out and stated that he was going to cum. Justin put Max's cock inside his mouth and Max's juices filled it.

They both laid on the couch exhausted and covered in sweat. "That was better than I imagined it." Max said out of breath. "You imagined it?" Justin asked. Max smiled and blushed "yea I did, all the time, you're just so amazing." Justin blushed after Max said that and was glad that Max enjoyed it as much as he did. "Well I think we should be going to bed." Justin sadly said. "Can I sleep in your bed Justin?" Max asked with a hopeful expression on his face. Justin couldn't deny his brother especially with that expression on his face, it made Max look even cuter. "Sure thing Maxi." They both grabbed their clothes and walk up the stairs. They climbed into Justin's bed and Justin held Max from behind. Max enjoyed his brother's warmth and quickly drifted to sleep in his brother's arms. Justin watch his brother sleep for a while, watching his steady breathing and admiring his looks when he sleeps. Awhile later, Justin drifted off to sleep as well.


	3. BUSTED!

**A/N: sorry it took awhile, I had a little writer's block. This is the chapter full of DRAMA! Dun dun dun. Lol. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP =[**

**Busted!!!!!**

**Alex's POV**

"Hey Guys I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the door. There was no answer and it was unlikely for Justin to sleep in. I was glad to get away from Harper's place because her and her mom were watching classic movies on their plastic covered couch again. I couldn't stand the constant squeaking they made so I left. I decided to go wake up my brothers and think of ways to mess with them today. I went to my room first to put my stuff away and then I went to Max's room, he wasn't there. I tried to stay calm and not panic, he probably got scared of something and slept in Justin's room. I walk to Justin's room and quietly open the door. I saw Justin holding Max and they were both sleeping. I decided to take a picture of this with my camera phone and blackmail them with it later. I snuck over to Justin's bed and pulled the covers back.

"WAKE Uhh…..OH MY GOD!!!!" I pulled back the covers to find Justin and Max naked together. I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to do or say, but now they were waking up.

**No One's POV**

"Alex! This is not what it looks like!" Justin yelled as he was awoken by Alex's loud outburst. Max was now awake too and was trying to figure out what is happening. "You g-guys were n-naked together." Alex said confused and shock. After Max came to realization of what was happening he said "Looks like she's caught us Justin."

"Shhh!" Justin tried to hush Max. Alex knew what had happened, but she didn't want to believe, she thought it was wrong, and weird. "I'm telling mom and dad as soon as they get back."

"No your not, you have no proof." Alex smirked at Justin. "She showed him the picture she took of them sleeping on her phone and he started begging her not to tell. "Please Alex, we're your brothers, don't tell."

"That's the thing, you're my brothers, that's why I have to tell mom and dad. You guys need help. This is wrong." Max and Justin had sad expressions on their face, and Alex left Justin's room to go clear her head. "She's right Maxi, this is wrong, think we should spend as less time as possible around each other."

"No Justin, it's not wrong. It's not wrong to be gay or to love someone."

"but I'm your brother." Max had tears streaming down his face and Justin left his room in tears as well. He loved Max, more than he should, but he knew it was wrong.

_**A Day later**_

"You Did What!?" Justin's parents yelled louder than ever. "I had sex with Max, and we both love each other more than we should, and I know it's wrong. That's why I've decided to go stay at Wiz-tech for awhile." Justin explained. Justin had confessed to his parents before Alex had the satisfaction of telling on them. Jerry and Theresa look at each other shocked and not knowing what to say or do. Alex heard voices in the kitchen and decided that it was the perfect time to tell her parents about Justin and Max. "Hey dad, guess what? Justin and Max are fucking each other" Alex said while walking down the stairs. "I already told them" Justin said. "Watch your language young lady, and when did you find out about this?" Jerry asked.

"Yesterday, when I caught them in bed together naked." Justin glared at Alex. Justin always gives angry looks to Alex, but this one was different. He looked at her in hate and disgust, and she saw it. She gave him an apologetic look, but Justin ignored her ."Alex, Justin is going to go stay at Wiz-tech for awhile." Alex sighed, she didn't want Justin to go away, but it was for his own good, and Max's. "I'm gonna go pack my stuff" Justin said, and hurried off to his room upstairs.

When he got their, Max was sitting on his bed. His face was tear-stained and he looked as if he had been in a kickboxing match and almost died. "I don't want you to go."

"Max, I have to go, we need to stay away from each other. We can't stay together because it will tear this family apart."

Max quickly stood up and kissed Justin with all the love he good give, but was heart broken when Justin didn't kiss him back. He knew that his brother wanted this and didn't want this. He was only doing what was best for the family. Max began to cry again and Justin was dying on the inside, but didn't let it show. He started packing, folding every think and putting it in his suitcase. He could've used magic, but he wanted to take his time and think while packing. He was almost done, he put his two favorite action figures in his suitcase and closed it. He walked down to the magic room and used the portal to get to Wiz-tech.

He had a small room, it was the last room available, but it was his own. He had enough space for everything and he was a little happy to be on his own for a while. He put his suitcase in the closet and decided to unpack in the morning, he just wanted to get some sleep and try to forget about his current situation. It was still dark, he didn't turn the light on yet. He found the light switch and flipped it on. He then stripped down to his boxers and started walking towards his bed. As soon as he turned around to face his bed, he saw his brother ,Max, naked and laying on his bed.

"_Did you miss me?"_


	4. I Don't Care What They Say

I Don't Care What They Say

Please Review ^-^

**No One's POV**

"_Did You Miss Me?"_ Max said.

Justin just stood there in shock. He was happy to see Max, but he knew that Max shouldn't be there. Justin ignored his negative thoughts and jumped on top of Max and started kissing him. Max kissed back with all the passion he could release which made Justin moan. After a while of intense kissing, they stopped for air. "Although we've only been apart for a few fours, I've missed you so much." Justin said while catching his breath. Max smiled and said, "I've missed you too, and I had to see you. I don't care what anyone thinks or says about us, I love you."

"I love you too Max."

They began kissing again and then started touching each other, and soon began making love.

**MEANWHILE….**

Alex finds Max's wallet by their couch and decides to return it to him (after she takes his cash) and check on him. She slowly walked up the stairs thinking of what to say, and if she should apologize even though she was only trying to do the right thing by telling their parents. When she reached his room, she knocked and waited then called Max, but there was no answer. She then opened the door and discovered that Max was gone. Alex ran to tell her mom and dad, and they all began panicking together. Then Jerry remembered that every wizard wand has a tracking device, and can be located by using another wand. Alex used her wand to find out where Max was. "Wand is located at Wiz-Tech Dorms" the device responded. After this was said, there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Well, we have to go get him, we can't let them be together" stated Jerry.

"Your right, I have no problem with our boys being gay, but the fact that they love each other is very disturbing" said Teresa.

Alex used her wand to transport all three of them outside of Justin's dorm room. Once they got there, they heard loud moaning noises and all three of them had a disgusted look on their face.

**Justin & Max…**

Justin was on top of Max and Max was moaning loud. "This….is….better….than…the first…time" he said in between moans. Justin smirked and started going faster and harder. Max moaned loudly, he was enjoying this heavenly pleasure. Just as they were both reaching their climax, Alex, Jerry, and Teresa busted into the room and their disturbed looks turned to stunned expressions.

"This is wasn't it looks like!!!!" Justin and Max yelled.

" Oh god ewww you guys" said a disgusted Alex.

Jerry ran to pull Justin off of Max, while Teresa and Alex grabbed Max. Alex then waved her wand, and both the naked boys were now fully clothed. "That's better" Teresa said.

" I can't believe you guys would do this, you are both a disgrace to this family. I am officially disowning both of you!" Jerry yelled.

"Whoa Dad don't you think that's a little extreme?" Alex asked.

" No your fathers right honey, the actions that your brothers are doing are disgraceful, and this family doesn't except that. Teresa responded.

"Please Dad we're sorry, but we're in love with each other. We don't want to be disowned or be considered disgraceful, and at the same time, I really want to be with Max. I love him." Justin said, tears forming in his eyes.

"That's enough! We're getting out of here. You two can come back home when you realize what you're doing is wrong, but until then, you two are never allowed in the house or in the sub shop." Jerry angrily stated.

Max was in tears and ran off. Justin was also in tears and then locked himself in the bathroom. Alex was began crying as well. She didn't want her brothers to get kicked out. Maybe it's for the best, but she doesn't want the family to be broken. She then used her wand to transport her and her parents back home. Alex couldn't stop crying and cried herself to sleep that night. Justin crawled in bed with his tears staining his pillow. Max had returned and decided to sleep on the floor, he was all cried out. Jerry and Teresa couldn't sleep, they were both concerned about their sons, but disgusted and terrified by the situation.

Will this family ever be whole again?

A/N: sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy. If you have any ideas, post them in the review. Please Review =]


	5. The Solution

**A/N: I'm So Soooorrrryyyy it took me FOREVER to update. I was planning to just give up on this story, but I decided to finish it. Soo, here it is, the last chapter. Will Alex fix the mess she cause or will this family be broken forever. Only one way to find out, R&R. My writing seems a little different in this chapter.  
**

Two weeks have passed and Alex was miserable with her broken family. She began thinking of ways to fix the situation and make her family whole again, despite her brothers falling for each other. To her, it was disgusting yet adorable at the same time. She smirked to herself.

_**Alex POV**_

_I caused this to become worse, so now I have to make it better. _" Ah! I've got it, I know how to make everything all better." I said out loud to myself, it was kind of creepy since I don't usually talk to myself. I took my wand out of boot and waved it around, and in an instant I was in Justin's room at wiz-tech. I saw Justin and Max cuddled together watching Captain Jim-Bob on TV, it was quite a sight. I loudly cleared my throat, only to see both of them jump of their bed in shock. I began laughing uncontrollably, but stopped at Justin gave me the same death glare he had given me before. "Okay look, before you start yelling at me and blaming me for your situation, I'm sorry. I've been thinking about and have come to terms to realize that this isn't all bad, and that I really don't mind. It's just going to take some getting used to. Also, I have come up with a solution to make this family whole again, and allow you two to be together." I explained. I felt a bit relieved when Justin's glare faded and when Max smiled his innocent smile. "So Alex, what's your plan?" Justin asked. I explained to them how all three of us could use our magic to clear Justin and Max's relationship out our parent's minds and then when they want to be together they can just transport into an alternate universe. Justin expression changed to shock.

"What?"

"Wow Alex this actually a great plan, it's actually the only great plan you've ever came up with" Justin said with a smirk. I smiled, I'd been missing my brothers brotherly insults. Max had been really quiet the entire time I was here, he must have been homesick. To get started with our plan, we baked "charmed magic brownies" and when our parents ate them, they would forget about Justin and Max's relationship. We were all ecstatic about the plan and we were hoping it would work.

**That Night…**

"Hey mom I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in the door. Both of my parents were standing behind the counter having a conversation. They haven't been the same since they disowned Max and Justin. I walked over to them with my plate of brownies and placed on the counter, I saw my dad's eyes widen with joy which me smile and my mom chuckle. This is the first time I've heard her laugh since the incident. I was going to go sit on the couch when my dad began talking. "Alex, we miss Justin and Max, and we miss being a family. We were wondering if you could just erase their relationship out of our memory and never tell us about it again. Please?" My jaw dropped. I was stunned yet happy because they wanted their memory to be erased. I told them that I would do it first thing in the morning because I was exhausted from "spending the day with Harper"._ I'm such a good liar, I never cease to amaze myself. _I smirk to myself and then watch them chow down on the brownies, relieved that I didn't have to impose the brownies on them. I rushed to my room to call Justin and tell him the good news.

**Justin's POV**

At first, I was a bit on edge about Alex being here, after all, she caused this disaster. This could've just been a sibling secret, but she had to f*ck it up .But, for the first time ever, Alex had a good plan. Another first is that I actually have faith in her plan. I kept hoping it would work. I'm glad that Alex is on our side and doesn't mind Max and I being together, I know it took a lot of mental strength and the breaking of our family morals. Max had been really depressed lately, I know he's extremely homesick and it's hurting him as well as me. I miss our home and our family. I really hope that Alex's plan works. My phone rings, it's Alex. She explains to me about how our parents wanted their memory to be erased and I was shocked yet excited none the less. Finally, we would be able to go home. I hung up my cell phone and told Max the good news. He smiled as he jump into my arms. As soon as it's midnight we would be able to return home and pretend like we were never disowned. For the first time, and not because of Max, I had a real smile.

**The Next Morning….**

**No Ones POV**

Justin, Max, and Alex walked into the kitchen and saw both of their parents cooking breakfast. "Mom? Dad?" Justin said testing the waters. "Good morning kids." Their mother said with a smile. All three of them sighed in relief, the brownies had worked. They were a family again, everything was the way it was, plus Justin and Max still get to be together. The entire family ate breakfast together, laughing altogether and enjoying being whole again. Jerry and Teresa got up to wash the dishes and all three of the Russo kids smiled at each other. It was a happy ending.

Or is it?

**A/N: The Last Chapter of this story. Slight chance of a sequel…very slight chance. I feel like a bit of an asshole for not updating for so long so I'm sorry you guys. More updates for other stories coming soon and maybe a new one. NOW GO REVIEW :) and give suggestions for new stories.  
**


End file.
